Bandit Trio
by Magical Defenestration
Summary: Three very strange girls pop into the spirit detectives lives and they call themselves the Bandit Trio! HieixOC, KuramaxOC, YusukexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Wish I did, but i don't.

**Bandit Trio**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

"Hands up! Valuables on the table!"

A voice boomed over the loud music of the on going party. Every one gazed around the room, looking for where the voice came from. All eyes fell on two figures in hooded cloaks. The person who appeared to be the leader shouted at a high windowsill.

"Get down and start collecting will you" Irritation apparent in her voice.

Another cloaked figure stood and jumped from her perch. A large bag over her shoulder, she swiftly weaved her way through the crowd. Taking anything and everything of any value. The other figure, which hadn't said any thing, looked to be dancing while ushering people out the door. Soon only two people were left. One of the remaining guys spoke up.

"Are you the ones called the Bandit Trio?"

The figure that had been collecting carefully placed her findings by their leader. Shortly after she grabbed all the alcohol also stuffing it into a bag. Once done she slowly turned to look at the boy who had dared to speak.

"What of it?" She replied hate pouring from unseen eyes.

"Just making sure we don't kill the wrong people." The other boy sneered.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Asked the bubbly voice of the last figure.

With that the two guys charged. The figures dodged all their shameful attempts at attacks, not getting a single scratch. Unfortunately for them the attackers had each pulled out a weapon. One held two short daggers, another a large battle axe, and the last a duel head spear.

Each figure attacked swiftly and precisely, leaving the boys at there mercy. With one last powerful attack the two boys were left unconscious. Their attackers disappeared without a trace, taking what was now theirs with them.

We next see the figures standing in front of a small cottage, closely surrounded by trees. Once inside the shorter of the three removed her cloak. Only to reveal a girl of 17, with deep cocoa hair in an A-cut with blue bangs that framed her face, her eyes matching a blue crayon.

"Yeah we had a long day."

The speaker removed her cloak and there stood a girl of 19. She had light chestnut hair streaked with gold that came down to her waist. Her eyes were deep forest green. The last figure just nodded and took of her cloak. She was a girl of 18 with silver hair in a short pixy cut and eyes that were a darkish violet.

"Why don't we celebrate with the booze we just stole?" Asked the girl with silver hair.

"Great idea Kikia!"

"Rina would you go get it?"

"Sure thing Kira!"

The girl with deep cocoa hair ran off to get glasses and the booze.

The two boys had finally stirred into consciousness. When they saw that the figures were gone, they found they were tied to a tree with a thick rope. The two struggled for freedom until one cut them loose. Soon a portal appeared and they walked through. On the other side of the portal was an office area with a desk and a chair, the chair had its back to the group. When the boys walked in a voice came from the other side of the room.

"Did you get them Kurama?"

"Sorry Koenma." said a tall boy with red hair and emerald colored eyes.

"Not to worry Kurama. George has just given me the coordinates of there hideout. "

"Hn." Said the guy that was the shortest of the bunch, he had hair that defied all the laws of gravity. It was tall black spiky and had a white starburst in it.

"Where is it then?" He asked.

"I'm setting the portal with the coordinates, so stop complaining Hiei."

A portal appeared behind them, and they all stepped through. The portal dropped them in a small clearing with a woodcutters cottage near a small stream. Kurama and Hiei were surprised at the simplicity of the so-called hideout. Kurama walked up to the door and knocked, to their surprise it opened. The door swung open, the two peered in side. Walking in they spotted two girls sprawled on the ground, with empty beer bottles in hand. Confused they looked around for clues to who the girls might be. Their eyes fell on three black cloaks thrown over the backs of chairs. Kira in her drunken induced slumber was mumbling.

"Chocolate… Figs… Apricot… NO! fluffy eggs and tissue paper!!"

Rolling over with a thud as she finished. The other girl, Rina giggled endlessly. Kurama shook his head and tied the two together with his rose whip. They stirred momentarily but did not waken. Hiei dragged the two outside, and lade their bodies against a tree. Hiei and Kurama stood guard figuring the third girl would show herself in due time.

The third girl Kikia was up in her bathroom, sitting in her tub fully clothed. She held a bottle of rum in her hand, waving it wildly as she sang drinking songs. When she realized that her bottle was empty she pouted, but nonetheless stepped out of the tub to get more. At the bottom of the stairs she looked out the window, to see her partners in crime lying limp at the base of a tree. Frowning she placed her empty bottle on the table, and exited via the back door. Kikia quickly snuck behind the tree her teammates were barely leaning against, and swiftly cut them free. Kikia then snuck behind the two boys and knocked them out cold with the butt of her blade.

She tied up the two intruders, her companions regained consciousness soon after. Kikia got the other two up to date, on the boys tied up on there would be lawn. Shortly after Kira and Rina had been briefed the boys returned to the conscious world. Kira immediately took control of the situation she stepped forward and glared.

"Who sent you?"

"Hn."

"I see you wish to do this the hard way… Rina"

Rina stepped forward and was standing directly in front of Hiei and simply asked

"Do you like potatoes?"

Hiei gave her a look like she was total loon. Rina just smiled. From out of nowhere she pulled out a plate of mashed potatoes that were glowing an eerie blue. She tried to feed the glowing creation to him but oddly enough he refused, and kept his mouth shut. While Rina was trying to feed Hiei, Kikia noticed the blue glow and dashed at it. She snatched the plate out of Rina's hand and rolled out of the way. The whole while stuffing her face with glowy goodness, Kikia only stopped shoveling once all the mash was gone. Once done she stood up and walked back to the group with a blank expression and glazed eyes.

"Um… Rina what type did you use?"

"Oh just type 'C'. After all it is the pretty one, don't you agree?"

"Well yes but what did I tell you about type 'C'?"

"Never use it unless you're getting revenge or trying to embarrass someone."

"Then if you remember why did you use it?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. It was calling me." She said with a half innocent look on her face

"What may I ask just happened here?" questioned Kurama

"Oh nothing it's just that Kikia swallowed some type 'C' truth serum, and will be saying the first thing that comes to mind for the next five minutes. Nothing special."

Replied Rina as she ran off to the house laughing hysterically. The boys stared after her worry for her sanity apparent on their faces. Once Rina was out of sight Kikia began to talk, which of course worried everyone even more. She walked up to Kurama who happened to the closest to her, and said.

"You know that your hair makes you look like a shman right?"

She then tilted her head to the side " Is it a wig?"

Kikia then began yanking as hard as she could to see if it would come off, but of course it wouldn't.

"Oh my god! It's not a wig. Run for you lives it's the night of the living shman!"

With that she let go of his hair and started to run for her life. She stopped after two steps, which was right in front of Hiei. Thus leaving Kurama to suffer his thoughts of shmanlyness alone. She looked at Hiei, then of course said what ever popped into her head.

"How much gel do you use? I mean how can it stay like that with out any gel? It's just not natural. And what's with being so short, guys are supposed to be tall not shrimpy. Short stuff!"

After she was done scolding Hiei about his shortness. Kikia skipped off a ways, singing joyfully about blood and carnage. Just as she was about to disappear from sight, Kikia turned around and sprinted up a tree laughing evilly. Kikia stopped laughing and climbed down calmly then asked

"So who do you work for?"

Kikia looked totally serious, having no recollection of what had just occurred. Kurama and Hiei glared at Kikia with more hate than she deemed necessary. Kikia turned to the other two girls confused

"What's up with them?"

"Not sure, but you kind of ate the potatoes with type 'C' truth serum." Kira said with an evil smile

Kikia gave a look of utter horror, it was there for a mere second. Recomposed, she calmly walked over to Rina and started violently shaking her. After shaking the brains out of Rina she turned and looked at the two men.

"So who do you work for again?" she questioned

"Why should we tell you?" Hiei asked with little to no care in his voice

"Well I could just get some more potatoes if you want." Rina smiled innocently.

Kurama politely declined "That is quiet unnecessary."

"Hey! Hey! Do you guys work for our good friend Koenma?" Rina asked spazing slightly.

"Well do you?" asked Kira who was glaring slightly

Kurama nodded numbly.

"Well you should have told us sooner. We would have been happy to go with you."

The two guys looked bewildered, Koenma had told them that the trio were the most evil, vial people in all of the three worlds, and they must be stopped at all costs. Nothing more. The two of them assumed that they would be a bunch of the blood thirst guys. That they would put a huge fight with lots of blood and gore, and now they said that they would go peacefully. The guys were all extremely confused, but they snapped out of it when Kira started cutting the rope that bound them.

"Lead the way" Rina grinned widely her face held a hint of loony crazy mischief.

The group made a quiet procession to the heart of the forest where a glowing portal stood. Kurama signaled for the three girls to follow after him, Hiei brought up the rear. On the other side of the portal in Koenma's office, Koenma was busily stamping papers.

"I'm guessing that you have caught those evil villains." Koenma asked without looking up.

"Well not exactly dear Koenma." stated Kira

"What? Why are you not apprehended?"

"What? Koenma don't you trust us? We just want to talk to you." She replied coolly.

"Fine if you want to talk, tell me where it is?"

"Sorry can't do that" Kira looked exceedingly smug.

"What why not" Koenma whined.

"Don't know where it is duh!"

"Why don't you know? Didn't you hide it?" At this point Koenma was looking frantic.

"Not really." She said, as her smirk grew larger

Everyone else was watching the conversation with much interest.

"Well then who did?" Screamed Koenma

"Well our little buddy Rina here." Kira said with an obnoxious smile

Koenma then rounded on Rina "Where did you hide it?"

"Hide what?" Rina asked in honest confusion

"Don't play dumb. You know very well what I'm talking about."

"I do???" She asked getting more confused by the second

"Yes all the stuff from my volt that you stole."

"Oh yeah! That stuff." She smiled as though she remembered something incredibly funny.

"Well where is it?"

"Where's what?" Rina asked completely confused once again.

"What do you mean, what? You just said you knew where it was."

"I did? Really? I don't remember."

Koenma look at the rest of the people in the room completely exasperated. Then the light bulb went off in his head

"Hiei read her mind! Where did she hide it?"

Hiei nodded and closed his eyes, appearing to be in deep concentration. A few seconds later he reopened his eyes, with a confused look on his face. Which was a first for him.

"She doesn't know." He says slightly surprised.

Koenma once again rounded on Kira. "I thought you said she knew where it was?"

"She does." Kikia said with a smirk, as she entered herself in the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Koenma asks confused beyond comparison.

"Your not asking the right question idiot." She stated simply.

"Fine then you ask her where it is." He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"If you insist." Kikia said while rolling her eyes.

"Okay Rina where did you hide little Joey Jr?"

"Oh him he is right here." As she pranced off all merry like.

She pranced her way over to a fish tank, which had many interesting and different kinds of fish. Rina walked to the left side and pushed the top corner in. A rather larger chamber was revealed underneath the tank. It held everything that was missing from the volt. Everyone looked at the Rina who had a smug look on her face.

"Wait a minute Rina. You hid the stuff we stole in his office?"

"Yup!" She said with total pride.

The two boys and Koenma just watched in confusion. They didn't know what to do. The Trio has taken many valuable and dangerous items, but they had in a way returned it. Should they be punished severely or just put in jail for a few years.

"Okay ladies I have decided upon your punishment." Koenma declared

"What? Your punishing us even after we gave all the stuff back. That is sooooo not fair!" the girls whined

"Well since you returned it you will be sentenced to five years in jail."

"Five years in jail! Who's going to feed Freddy Freddy Jones Jr the 23rd?"

Rina said as she broke down in tears. After seconds of crying her eyes out she said.

"Oh well I'll just have to get Freddy Freddy Jones Jr the 24th when I get back."

With that she went back to her normal disturbing self.

"So lead the way great Koenma." sighed Kikia in utter boredom

"I have to much paper work, so the detectives will show the way."

" Fine whatever just put us in jail already." Said Kira

" Follow us" Kurama gestured for the three to follow.

He walked out the door with Hiei in tow. The girls walked behind them silently. Before Rina left she smirked and salute fair well, then ran out the door after her thefting buddies. For the first few minutes they all walked in silence. Rina was about to explode, she couldn't take the silence much longer.

"Its to quiet lets sing a song."

"Okay Rina how about 'On Top of a Smoke House'." Suggested Kikia.

"Yeah that's a good one. Ready? Lets sing."

"Only if Kira sings to."

"Fine."

"Okay on the count of three. One, two, three." With that they started to sing.

On top of a smoke house

all covered with blood

We killed poor Koenma

With a forty-four stud

We went to his funereal

And sat on his grave

Everybody threw flowers

We threw grenades

BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM

"Again!" Cheered a very happy Rina

"On top of a smo…" The three started.

"Will you three shut the hell up" shout Hiei. Over the trio's 'lovely' singing

"Fine well sing another song." said Rina looking a little hurt that he didn't seem to like there 'wonderful' singing.

"No you wont. If you do I kill you." Hiei stated calmly.

"No you wont your not that mean." said Rina cheerfully, as she prepared to sing a new song.

"Sometimes I get so weird I even freak my self out…"

She sang out in a total obnoxious voice that scared every one with in earshot. Few moments of listening to the singing that was getting on every ones nerves, except Rina's of course. Kikia looked like she was ready to murder her, as did Hiei. Before they had a chance the reached the dungeon, and the cell the girls would be staying in.

Rina stopped her singing and was gazing around in wonder.

"It's so pretty!" Rina squealed in delight her eyes shining with joy.

The two guys just looked at her like she was a total loon. After a few moments Kikia said

"I must agree. You do have the eerie dungeon look down pat. Only problem is that there is to much light, it makes the place look a little homey."

"Yes I quite agree. This is defiantly the nicest dungeon we have ever been in." agreed Kira.

Rina then shouted back to the boys.

"Give our thanks to Koenma." She said with a warm smile.

With that the trio went into the cell and locked themselves in.

"Guess will be seeing you later." Kikia sighed as she sat down on the cold hard rock floor.

"Yes. Everyday actually we will be the one who bring you your meals." said Kurama as he smiled at Kira

"I meant a lot later." Kikia mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"Well good night ladies see you later." Said Kurama, as he gave a would be secret glance at Kira. Of course she didn't notice, but everyone else did.

The spirit detectives left the three thieves to the misery of the dungeon. Once the detectives were out of sight Kikia turned to the group.

"Ready?" she asked with a hint of mischief in her voice.

The other two just nodded their heads with an evil glint in there eyes.

* * *

Authors Note: Okay people that was chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll do my best to update at least once a week. So that means every Thursday if I'm not being lazy 3 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Wish I did, but I don't.

**Bandit Trio**

**Chapter 2: Escape?**

All three girls were hard at work trying to hack through the many high tech lock. All kinds of odd-looking tools were strewn across the floor. They were each in charge of opening two locks. Each girl had her own methods, but none were working. Rina was stroking one of her locks trying to coax it open. Kira glared evilly at hers, then pulled twin pistols out of nowhere. She smirked and proceeded to shot the living daylights out of it. When the smoke had cleared and nothing had changed, she started her glaring again. Kikia was going with the old fashioned route of actually hacking. After this failing for the thousandth time Kikia finally got fed up. She rummaged through her pockets until she found what she was looking for.

"Ta-da!!" Kikia yelled as she opened her hand to show the others what she had found.

"What is it?" Asked Kira as she looked at what Kikia held out to them.

"It's a button duh!!" Rina rolled her eyes then slammed her hand down on top of the button.

The button started beeping, this freaked Kikia out, causing her to throw the button at the wall. Where it promptly exploded.

"WOW." Kira whispered as she pointed to a dent that would be considered quite large.

In the dent stood a strange door way. Its gnarled wooden frame had unrecognizable symbols engraved into. An almost watery surface covered the space between either side of the frame.

"Well lets go." called Kikia as she step in front of the doorway.

"Where do think it goes?" asked Kira in confusion

As she got closer the markings on the frame began to glow, the watery surface slowly solidified into an image of the girls simply cottage.

"Hey look its our house!" Rina said while running straight at it.

She passed right through and appeared in the picture on the other side. She was waving at them with a happy grin on her face. Kikia and Kira just blinked in surprise.

"Come on guys!! What's the hold up?" Rina yelled as she stuck her face back into the cell.

The other two looked at each other, shrugged and walked through to join their completely crazy friend. When all the girls were safely on the other side of the doorway, it disappeared. Leaving the very large crater in the wall, as the only thing that could be seen.

The three girls jumped for joy at the good fortune they had received. They had gotten out so easily it almost seemed to easy. What they had failed to notice was a small but important detail, of a shadowy figure that loomed amongst the thick trees that surrounded their cozy little cottage. The trio started to head into there home, but before they got there the door opened. Behind it were two boys who didn't seem to notice them. They just started yelling at each other.

"What the hell! Where the hell did my house go?!"

Yelled a guy with gelled back hair who was wearing a green school uniform. The other guy who had orange hair in an Elvis wanna be hair cut and a blue school uniform replied.

"Yeah and what's with the lame cottage!"

"That's our cottage!! What the hell are you freaks doing in it?" Screamed Kikia who looked really mad.

Not at the fact that they called the cottage lame, but at the fact that the guy with orange hair just looked so stupid. It made her mad the two guys looked at the three now fuming girls. Well two because Rina was being a total idiot, oblivious to absolutely everything that was going on.

"Who are you?" Asked the now confused freakish orange haired guy.

"Hey look idiots!" Rina pointed out as she noticed the two boys standing the frame of their door.

"No shit Sherlock!!!" Kikia growled.

"Who are you calling an idiot? You…idiot!" Shout the orange haired guy as he stormed towards the three girls.

"You." Rina said with a big smile.

The guy in the green school uniform started to roll on the ground laughing.

"Ha ha! She called you an idiot."

"Shut up Urameshi." Said a now very angry orange haired boy.

When the boy called Urameshi stopped laughing, Kira spoke up. "So who are you guys any way?"

"Yusuke Urameshi" Said the boy in the green uniform.

"And the freak over there is Kuwabara." Yusuke finished as he jabbed his thumb at the other boy.

"Well now you know who we are. So how 'bout you tell us who are." Asked a now serious Yusuke.

"The Bandit Trio at your service." Replied Kira with a sweeping bow

"How 'bout some names?" Asked Yusuke with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Hey your cute!" said Kuwabara as he got a good look at Kikia.

Kikia looked him up and down, laughed then punched him square in the face. Yusuke started laughing his ass of again as he rolled on the floor. Kuwabara frowned and turned to face Kira.

"Hey your cute too! Wanna go out?"

"I disincline to acquiesce to your request." She replied trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Huh?" Asked Kuwabara completely confused.

"NO!" Shouted Kira as she tried to get Kuwabara out of her face.

Just then he turned and saw Rina who was looked as if she was searching for something. "Hey hot stuff are you looking for the man of your dreams? Cause you just found him."

With that Rina just looked at him, smiled sweetly and said in the sweets voice possible "Burn in hell."

This of course sent Yusuke into a new fit of hysterics. Once Yusuke got over his fit of laughter he said. "No really who are you?" once again with a serious look on his face.

This time Kira answered his question. "I'm Kira"

Kikia took this as her cue. "The names Kikia."

Rina just looked at them. "Who are you?" She said once again in honest confusion.

This caused both guys to fall over

"And that's Rina." Kikia said with a sigh.

Rina gave them the peace sign.

"Why are you here?" Kikia said with a really scary death glare.

This caused an exchange of nervous looks between the boys.

"Urameshi she scares me." Kuwabara whimpered as he cowered behind him.

"Well you see we were watching some TV, then my house disappeared and then your house was here." Said Yusuke as he gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"Do you work for Koenma?" Rina suddenly spoke at random.

This caused Yusuke and Kuwabara to fall over.

"How did you know?" Asked Kuwabara stupidly.

"So you do work for our good friend Koenma." Rina said with an evil smirk, which did not suit her in any way shape or form.

"How did you know?" Everyone asked including her partners in crime, who were just as bewilder as the others.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Rina said giggling.

Rina didn't stop with the giggles, which swiftly changed into a random burst of evil laughter that sent chills down Yusuke and Kuwabara spines.

"Urameshi she's scary too." Whispered Kuwabara who was behind Yusuke.

After this 'special' moment Rina started running around in a panic.

"I can't find Joseph." Rina said while looking very upset.

"You sure you can't find him?" Kira asked looking slightly confused.

"Yeah! He supposed to be right there." Rina rolled her eyes, while pointing nowhere specific.

"Shit, Shit, Shit ah Crap." Muttered Kikia.

"Who's Joseph?" Kuwabara and Yusuke asked in unison.

"Joseph is not a who but, a what." Replied Kira as she some what explained what was going on.

"And that means this isn't home." Kikia finished.

The night guard was finally making his rounds of all the cells nothing seemed out of place. That is until he came across the main cell he was supposed to be guarding, the one that was supposed to be holding the Trio. When he saw that it was empty of human life and that there was a large crater in the wall he let out a heavy sigh.

"That's not good." The guard then turned and ran as fast as he could to report to Koenma.

He burst through a pair of double doors and found Koenma stamping papers. Koenma looked up after hearing the doors slam shut.

"They're gone!" The guard managed to say after catching his breath.

"What???" Koenma shrieked.

"How can they be gone??" he said still panic stricken.

"They blasted a hole in the wall." The guard reported.

"How its blast proof!" Koenma said as he practically burst into tears.

"Have Kurama and Hiei investigate maybe it's just an allusion." Koenma ordered

The guard nodded and rushed off to find the two spirit detectives.

"It's just an illusion." Kira added now being more specific.

"Well that explains a few things." Yusuke said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Laughing burst out from the surrounding wood. It seemed to be an attempt at the whole evil laugh routine. This of course failed miserably as it turned into a hacking cough. That quickly turned into whizzing.

"Very good." Came a annoyingly squeaky voice.

"I see you're much smarter than the buffoon detectives."

A figure draped in shadow made its presence known to the group.

"Look another idiot." Rina chimed happily.

The figure now stepped fully into the light exposing his repulsive turd colored skin. He had beady little eyes and the only clothing he wore was a loincloth.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Kikia who looked completely disgusted.

"No need to get upset my dear." Came the demons chalk on black board voice.

"Don't call me that stupid bastard!" Kikia yelled as she charged in for the kill.

Only a few inches away from him she ran into something quite solid and was thrown back at her companions

"I see you found my barrier my little chickadee." Snickered the demon with pride.

"Hey I know you!" Shouted Yusuke as he stomped forward.

"Hehe… I don't know what you talking about." The demon stuttered, looking away nervously.

"Didn't we kill you like two months ago." Kuwabara asked looking confused.

"Yeah I think we did." Added Yusuke as he cracked his knuckles.

The two boys advanced on the poor demon who was now quaking in fear. He begged for mercy, but the boys wouldn't hear of it. They started beating him to a pulp in an instant. The poor demon was so pathetic he never even stood a chance, he was dead within minutes. His body slowly disappeared along with the illusion. The group was left standing in a black void surrounded by silence.

"Its so pretty I want to touch it." Rina said ogling the newest addition to the void.

Rina ran up to a bright vortex that had recently decided to fade into existence. Her finger extended in the proper poking position. When her finger finally came into contact with it they were all sucked in instantly. The entire group had a sudden feeling of falling into an endless pit of doomy doomness.

Kurama and Hiei ran as fast as they could trying to get there as fast as they could, they couldn't believe what the guard had told them. As they reached the cell they could tell they trio was defiantly gone. There was no evidence of where the trio could of gone or even of how the had gotten out. They searched anyway hoping that they had maybe overlooked something, but no luck eventually they just give up and sat on the empty cell floor. Once they had their butts planted on the ground, Kurama let a small sigh. That was all there was time for, before something open above them and splat five bodies landed on top of the two in the cell.

The five bodies happened to be no other than Kikia, Kira, Rina, Yusuke and Kuwabara. Once they landed the three girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"That was so lame!" Kikia said between fits of giggling.

"Oh my god I know!" replied Kira who was laughing so hard she could barely stand.

Rina on the other hand was a lost cause, she was laughing uncontrollably. She rolled on the floor with tears streaming from her eyes

"I don't get it." Kuwabara was still being his dumb self.

"That was the most pathetic thing I've ever seen." Kira said as she was finishing her hysterics.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara you're not dead." Koenma points out in awe

"How the hell that happen?" asked Hiei slightly annoyed.

Yusuke and Kuwabara went into a long explanation about how they didn't die, but had been trapped in an illusion for the past two months without realizing it. Quite a boring story, so the trio decided to leave, since the opportunity had presented its self.

* * *

Authors Note: Well thats all for now. Hope you all liked it, if you didn't oh well. Anywho... I'll do my best to update again soon.

Many thanks to the two people who have reviewed my first chapter:

Shadow-Ninja-Fay

and

Gaara's Pyro RACOON

Thanks bunches you two!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer - **I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho. Wish I did, but I don't.

**Bandit Trio**

**Chapter 3 - New Roomies**

The boys finally finished explaining the long and boring tale of where they had been for the last two weeks. The group was now making there way out of the dungeon and up to their rooms to get a good night sleep. Kurama started to get a funny feeling that they had forgotten something very important. He stopped in his tracks and looked to be thinking very hard.

"Hey guys. Why are we in the dungeon?" asked Kuwabara finally realizing that's where they

The rest of the group paused no one was really sure why exactly they were in the dungeon. Realization slowly dawned on Kurama. He finally remembered what he had forgotten, the Bandit Trio.

Kurama and Hiei looked at each other then sprinted in the opposite direction, towards the cell. Moments later they arrived at their destination. No one was insight. The cell was empty. The only things in the empty room were the abandoned lock picks and hacking equipment. And on the back wall was a neon green post-it note. The note read as such.

Dear Detectives,

Thank you ever so much for all the hospitality you have shown us, but sadly we must take our leave. For much more pressing matters have been brought to our attention. You have our most sincere apologies.

Yours Truly,

The Bandit Trio

When all that had just transpired was reported to Koenma he went into a fit, but soon let it go he had his main detectives back. That was good enough for now right?

Days went by then months then years. Well not really only like a week but ya know what I mean. The detective went on with life almost forgetting the mysterious trio that they had just met. When their minds occasionally drifted to them, they longed to see them again. Alas they could not, at least not until one day.

"I have a new mission for you all." Said Koenma in a kinda annoyed voice.

"What is it now Koenma?" asked Yusuke now sound a little agitated. Which is pretty much how everyone else was feeling.

"Find our three favorite humans, the Bandit Trio. We need their help." He said with as much sarcasm as possible.

Once the guys heard this they all perked up, but tried not to show it. They had to do all in their power to not jump for joy.

"We only have one problem. We have no idea where they are." Koenma continued.

"Someone looking for us?" came a familiar voice from the shadows.

The detectives and Koenma whipped their heads around to look in the direction the voice had come from. Three cloaked figures immerged from the shadow-shrouded corner, all three looking quite familiar. At the same moment the figures threw back there hoods and reveled the long awaited and highly missed Bandit Trio.

"Miss us?" Kikia said with a smirk.

As soon as the words left her mouth there was a huge dog pile on top of them. Even Koenma ruler of Spirit World had missed the trio's company. Of course Hiei missed them too but he's too proud to show it.

"How did you guys get here?" asked Kurama being the logical one.

"We have our ways." Answered Rina with a mischievous grin.

"So what do ya want?" Asked Kikia who was getting board.

"Right down to business." Announced Koenma as he retook his seat.

"We need your help in an up coming tournament called the Seven Depths of Hell. Each team needs a minimum of six members, and you Kikia and Kira seemed to be our best options."

"What about Rina?" Asked Kira who got the hint that Rina was not needed.

"She will be the reserve member."

"I get to kick ass right?" Kikia asked with total seriousness.

"Uh… yeah." Answered Koenma now a little worried about his decision to ask them for help.

"Sounds like fun!" Shouted Rina at the top of her lungs.

"You don't do anything idiot." Stated Hiei in annoyance.

"That's what you think." She said, her mischievous grin returning.

"Good. You will be staying here with the boys, you will each be provided with a room. You start training in the morning." Koenma said as he ushered everyone out of his office.

"Lead the way!" Shouted Rina who appeared to be on a sugar high.

The detectives had the three girls follow them, down the endless halls to their living quarters. Three rooms were added so there would be plenty of space for the trio to stay.

"So which of you guys wants to help us get our stuff?" Kira asked as she gave a sideways glance at Kurama.

Kuwabara jumped at this "Guess you need a strong man like myself to help you." smirked while flexing his no existent muscles.

"No!" Rina shouted as she began laughing hysterically.

Kuwabara with his pride now wounded stomped to his room, this leaving the other guys to go help the girls move their stuff.

Boton provided a portal for the six of them it appeared at the cottage, each girl went off to their room with a guy in tow. Kira was followed by Kurama, Kikia dragged Yusuke behind her and that left Hiei to follow Rina most reluctantly.

While Kira packed up her things Kurama helped when he could, but mostly just watched her out of the corner of his eye. With Kikia, Yusuke had decided that now was a good time to be Mr. Manly Man, so he was hard at work trying to impress Kikia. Sadly for him she was being total oblivious to it all, happy to not have to lift a finger. She was sitting in the corner eating a carton of brownie batter ice cream. Rina was quickly shoved ALL her stuff into one suitcase and gave it to Hiei to carry. The only thing she carried was a bowl with a very pretty, but tiny fish and a small bag of fish food. Once every one had finished packing they all met up outside the cottage.

"Rina how come you only have the one suitcase?" Asked Kira completely perplexed.

"Only needed one." She replied happily.

"How come you needed three?" Rina asked she was now the confused one.

"Well I had a lot to pack." Kira blushed, being a little embarrassed.

"Whatever. Can we leave now?" Asked Kikia who was once again bored.

"Boton we need a portal." Yusuke shouted into his communicator.

Upon his request a portal appeared and they all stepped through. Each girl and her guy were taken to their own room, which was perfectly suited to them.

The unpacking scene in Kira's room went like this, they put the cloths in the closet the junk in the drawers and so on and so forth. In Kikia's room once again Yusuke did all the work, once again in an attempt to impress her. But to no avail she was yet again in the corner stuffing her face with the rest of the ice cream. Rina's room was a whole other story. The room was completely empty the walls were not even painted. This was only the case until she opened her suitcase and POOF instant room, paint and every thing. With the room all set Rina placed the fish bowl on her bedside table. She then proceeded to pet the tiny fish, now known as Freddy Freddy Jones Jr the 23rd with a hammer. After this most interesting event the Trio and the detectives bid each other a good night and went to sleep.

* * *

Authors Note- Sorry if this chapter sucks. I had finals this week and I got really stressed out. I feel really bad that this wasn't as long as I had hoped it would be. I feel like I'm using an exuse with finals and all, but I really did try to get you guys a good update. Anywho sorry again if it sucks. It would be great if you would review so i can know how I'm doing. So if you get the chance to that would be great.

Thanks to k-chan123 for the review for the last chapter.


	4. Hiatus

I am so very sorry everyone, but I am putting this story on hiatus. I probably should have done this sooner. I just have been having issues with the story. You see I wrote most of this story about two years ago. And I some how managed to write it with out any punctuation. I also had another character that I decided to take out. There was also a whole aspect that I wanted to take out. So yeah you can imagine it takes a while to fix it up. Well that's why I haven't updated in a really long time. I would update again soon, but in like two days I go off to San Francisco for five weeks. So that's why the official hiatus, but when I get back I shall do my best to get a new chapter up. Sorry again for not updating in a really, really, really long time.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Wish I did, but I don't

**Bandit Trio**

**Chapter 4 - Training Fun**

It was morning and that meant time for training. Unfortunately for the detectives the trio had failed to wake up on schedule. So that left the detectives with the wonderful task of trying to wake the dead.

Kurama went to wake the Kira fortunately for him he had the easiest of the three to wake. He shook her shoulder gently, making her open her eyes groggily. Kira got up after that and went to go get ready.

Yusuke on the other hand had the biggest challenge he went to wake Kikia who did not enjoy waking before noon. Sadly for him he didn't know this.

"Wake up!" Yusuke shouted right in her ear.

Kikia rolled over hate in her half open eyes. She slowly raised hand, then punched him smack dab in the middle of his face. Kikai smiled happily, rolled over and went back to sleep. Moments later she woke up to find an unconscious Yusuke on her floor.

Kuwabara would have gone to wake up Rina, but he had somehow obtained a phobia of the strange girl. This left a very angry Hiei to do it. Hiei feeling slightly evil grabbed a large bucket of ice water. He poured the bucket on Rina and waited for the scream that was sure to follow. Nothing happened. Rina didn't even twitch. Angry Hiei stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

At the sound of the door slamming shut Rina had a spaz attack and twitched herself awake.

"I love the little tacos… with the spaghetti sauce" Rina mumbled half awake.

After everyone had had breakfast and everyone was already for the wonderful day that was ahead of them. It was time to start training for the super fun tournament that was coming up.

"You guys ready for training?" Questioned Yusuke

"Yup!" All three girls answered at once, each from there own room.

"Well then hurry up!" Yusuke shot back.

"Why?" Once again they answered in unison.

"Cause we gatta get going." Yelled a very irritated Yusuke.

"Then go." The Trio called back.

"What about you?" He shouted back.

"Were not training with you! " yelled Kikia who was now the only one answering. The guys just rolled their eyes and went out the door.

"Good now there gone now we can practice." Kira said happily.

As the three girls finally came out of there rooms and made their way down the stairs. Kira carried a GameCube and three controllers. Which she promptly hooked up to the TV. Rina held Super Smash Bros, Melee.

Kira was kicking both Kikia's and Rina's butts. She seemed to be unbeatable. This left no choice to Kikia, who hates to loose. She dove at Kira and covered her eyes. Rina decided to join in the fun and well… all hell broke loose from there.

Screams and violent shouts where heard through out the building. Even the boys outside could hear the inappropriate language that managed to seep out. They had no idea what was going on. Confused and slightly worried for the safety of there beloveds they sprinted quickly back to the room. As they reached the door it went dead silent. Freaking out further they slowly opened the door and went into the living quarters and found Kikia, Rina, and Kira sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey you guys were supposed to be training!" Yelled Yusuke who was supper pissed because he almost had a heart attack and while he was training and they hadn't even lifted a finger.

"We were training ya dim wit." Shouted Kikia.

"Okay" Koenma mouthed as he and Boton backed out the door as fast as they could.

"Yes well we'll be going know." Said Boton who looked a little more than a little frightened.

"Lets go clubbing!!!" Shouted Rina as soon as the room got quiet.

"Yah clubbing!!!" Screamed Kira who seemed to be having a special moment.

"Sounds like fun." Said Kurama who was looking at Kira with a worried look in his eyes.

"I guess we could, but we have to go to my favorite club or I'm not going." Sighed Kikia who was pretending to be upset but failing miserably.

"Okay." Shouted Yusuke a little enthusiastically.

"Lets go then!" Squealed Rina who looked like she was going to spaz if they didn't leave soon.

"Boton portal" Said Kira who's moment seemed to have past and she had once again claimed her sanity.

Boton opened up a portal and everyone stepped through and they were standing in front of the most popular teenage club in town.

"I heard that they are having an open mic night." Kurama thought aloud.

"And that's why were here. To see you guys make fools of yourselves!" Smiled an all to happy Rina at the thought.

"Welcome everyone! We are about to start our open mic night, so if you wish to sign up go to the left side of the stage and put your name on the list." Once he said his peace the manager left the stage. A line formed at the sign up sheet, and the first person stepped on the stage.

As the night went on the group witnessed the usual of an open mic night. Most of the people think they have talent, but really sound like dying cats choking on a lead pipe. And the random few that actually have talent and make the others hang their heads in shame.

Of course our dashing hero's have to get their chance at it. Kuwabara went first and made everyone's ears bleed even a deaf person who was across the street. Yusuke was next and did his best to impress Kikia, and as always it was all for nothing. Kurama and Kira did a charming duet and got much applause. Kikia went after and did a solo; the place was clapping up storm. Rina decided that it was here turn next and did a wonderful rendition of the Captain Planet theme song which she some how managed to mix with the Pokemon and Digimon theme songs. It was quite impressive and yet slightly on the creepy side. People were polite and clapped anyway. It might have been partially out of fear, that if they didn't clap she would go psycho or something.

It was 2:30 and everyone was either sleeping or unconscious from eating too much. The only people still awake were Kurama, Hiei, and Kira. Kuwabara was unconscious because some girl he was flirting with beat the shit out of him. Rina to tell you the truth she was unconscious, the cause still unknown. Yusuke was beat up by Kikia for getting to friendly. (He touched her food.) Kikia was curled up on the table sleeping like a log. A snore or two escaped randomly.

So this is how they got back Kurama opened a portal to the house. Dragged Kuwabara and threw Yusuke over his shoulder. Hiei didn't help anybody cause he's well… Hiei. Anywho. Kira attempted to wake Kikia and when that failed, she dragged her through the portal.

They were now all through the portal and in front of the house. They stopped a couple of yards from the door. When Kurama asked. "Where is Rina?"

As he asked this, the front door opened and a completely hyper Rina popped her head out the door with a really big smile on her face. "What took you guys so long?!"

Everyone was looking from her to the portal and back with confusion written all over there faces.

"I've had to wait like four seconds to tell you guys that…" Rina paused looking like she was thinking really hard.

"What?" Hiei growled apparently he was mad about something. About what no one will ever know. He is Hiei after all.

"Well…" She continued.

"WHAT?" All the conscious party asked in unison.

"I forgot!" Once Rina said this she ran around the group laughing like a maniac. Then fell straight to sleep after about her tenth lap around the group. When she fell asleep she fell right on top of Hiei, who didn't look too happy about it. This got a chorus of laughter from the rest of the group, as Hiei regained his composure he picked Rina up and carried her to her room. Once there he gently placed her under the covers and tucked her in. As he was about to leave he stared at her face with an emotion he never thought he could have. Before he left he carefully placed a stray hair behind her ear

"Goodnight baka." He said barely above a whisper and with a faint smile playing across his lips.

* * *

Authors Note- Yay! A new chapter. I'm really sorry it took me so long. Hopefully I'm over my whole not feeling like writing thing. At least for a while. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Wish I did, but I don't.

**Bandit Trio**

**Chapter 5 - Actual Training and a Random Past**

The next morning everyone woke up to a burning smell that was radiating from the kitchen. The group came running down the stairs to find a cloud of thick gray smoke seeping out from behind the kitchen door. The smog slowly cleared revealing Rina at the table with a bowl that seemed to be on fire. She was happily shoving what ever was in the bowl in her mouth.

"Um… Rina what is that?" Asked Yusuke who seemed kinda sorta scared.

"Cereal! Want some?" She chirped as she shoved another flaming spoonful into her mouth.

"No thank… How did you BURN cereal???" Yusuke asked, a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Its one of my many talents!" She stated with complete and total pride.

After the kitchen was cleaned up and the smoke had finally flittered out the window, Kikia started running around the kitchen at top speed cooking up a storm. Heavenly scents filling the air as piles and piles of food fill the table. Once all of the food was cooked Kikia sat at the table eating happily. Everyone but Hiei and Rina were staring hungrily at the mountain of food. Yusuke cautiously reach out a hand to take some food. Kikia who was at the other end of the table smacked his hand away, all the while stuffing her face. She soon finished the mountain of delicious goodness and let out a belch that shook the building to its foundation. She quickly cleaned up her dishes and left everyone, but Rina staring. She was still eating her burning cereal. Kurama ended up making breakfast for everyone else. Soon after they finished eating Koenma came through a portal on the table.

"Now that everyone is ready its time to train, now go train!" He said while pointing dramatically at the door.

Grumbling, everyone made there way out the door so that they could train for the up coming tournament. Before she left Rina shoved a flaming spoonful of cereal down Koenma's throat. Then ran outside to catch up with the gang, all the while laughing hysterically.

At the training arena they decided to see exactly what the trio could do. They set each girl from the trio up with one of the gang as their opponent. Kuwabara ended up sitting on the sidelines cheering everybody else on cause he is a sissy and can't fight girls.

First up was Yusuke against Kikia who looked as though she was ready to kick some butt. Kurama yelled, "Fight!" And they went at each other with no mercy.

The fight was over seconds after it started Yusuke pinned to a tree by knives. Kikia salutes him and then walked of making way for the next battle. Kurama versus Kira

"Fight!" yelled Yusuke from his spot on the tree.

Kurama started off by pulling out his rose whip. Kira pulled out her duel headed spear and charged. Kurama flicked his whip at Kira, who dogged and flipped over him, while slashing him on the back. Kurama turned around and punched her in the stomach, sending her back a few feet. He took this opportunity to wrap his rose whip around her. Kira struggled against it, but to no avail. It was too tight even with her struggling he managed to pull her close to him. As he was about to give the finishing blow he caught sight of Kira's eyes, he could not tare his away. The two were staring intently at each other when out of nowhere Kurama brushes his lips against hers. It lasted less than a second. He then took of leaving her standing there blushing crimson. For a moment everyone on the side lines were just wide eyed but then they broke into a fit of laughter. Not Hiei he's to mature. Kira slowly, and blushing madly came out of her trance. She made her way out of the arena so that the next match could begin.

Hiei and Rina stepped into the ring Hiei taking his usually fighting stance while Rina stood around like the true ditz she is.

"Rina it was really nice knowing you." Shouted Kuwabara.

Kikia and Kira looked at him strangely. Kuwabara being the idiot that he is didn't notice. So Yusuke decided to explain.

"He's afraid of Hiei and thinks that when he gets the chance he's gunna kill us all."

"That explains a lot." Kira nodded in understanding.

"Fight!" Shouted Yusuke who at this point was no longer attached to the tree.

As soon as the word left Yusuke's mouth Hiei charged. Rina was still standing around like a ditz noticed him when he was only millimeters away. With a smile she took a small step to the side and Hiei missed her cheek by the smallest gap possible.

"Oh! We're playing tag, I didn't know that!" Everyone watching sighed at how dense she could be.

Rina dodged while Hiei attacked and that went on for what seemed like hours. Hiei finally got Rina across the back this causing her to fall to her knees. Hiei smirked cause he finally gave her a large cut across her back.

"Well la de da! Aren't we feeling high and mighty?" Rina said with a really scary smile.

Hiei just went "Hn."

"My turn." Rina said as she charged at Hiei with the same scary smile as before.

Hiei dodged but Rina was going so fast that he didn't have a chance to attack. This went on for a couple of minutes, and then out of nowhere Rina poked Hiei in the middle of the forehead. And as we all know getting poked in the Jagan ain't a fun. Hiei was out like a light from the shock.

Rina squealed "TAG!!!!" and went back to her freakishly hyper self.

"I win!" Rina danced around the platform, suddenly stopping after about a minute. "I want a cookie!!" As she said this her head nodded up and down at a remarkable speed.

"Okay but lets have lunch first." Said Kira

"Winners cook!" Shouted Yusuke and Kuwabara as they ran inside and sat at the table waiting for there food.

"Guess that means me." Sighed Kikia as she walked inside then turned around with a evil smile. "This will be fun." Then she walked in laughing like a maniac.

Kira went to look for Kurama who still wasn't back. Rina started poking Hiei to see if he was awake.

"Are you awake… are you awake… are you awake… are you awake… are you awake… are you awake… are you awake… are you awake… are you awake… are you awake… are you awake… are you awake… are you awake…?"

Hiei finally woke up threw Rina into a tree then stomped off, a vein pulsing on his forehead.

"Why's he so grumpy?" Asked Rina as she skipped inside for lunch.

When Kikia finished cooking lunch and everyone was seated at the table. Kikia pulled out two plates.

"Here ya go Yusuke and Kuwabara, these are for you!"

The guys snatched them up and began devouring the food, what they failed to notice was Kikia's evil smile that even Hiei couldn't top. Once everyone had finished chowing down, Kurama who had appeared hand in hand with Kira seconds before the meal asked.

"Kikia where did you learn to cook like this? I have never tried anything like this before."

"Well…" Kikia began.

She was interrupted by Yusuke and Kuwabara sprinting off to the bathroom, everyone looked from Yusuke and Kuwabara's empty seats to Kikia. She looked as though she was going to explode with laughter.

"What's with them" asked Kira

"Laxatives!" Kikia smirk evilly.

Everyone still at the table to burst out laughing

"But seriously Kikia, where did you learn to cook like this?" Kurama asked again, after he regained his composure.

"Well ya see… um…" Ahe stuttered over her words not quite sure of what to say.

"Spit it out already." Said Yusuke as he returned to the table, only to sprint once again to the bathroom.

"Okay… so ya see um… I was a pirate okay." She said as if she was in the middle of a break down. "And the food had well… some rum and ah… yeah…" She said as she put her hand behind her head.

"Do you have any left over treasure." Asked Kuwabara sat down thinking he was all better.

"Um… yeah, just a couple of chests full nothing much."

"Can I have some" Kuwabara's eyes went from starry to begging as he said it.

"NO IT'S MINE!! YOU CANT HAVE ANY AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Kikia left eye started to twitch.

Partially out of fear and partially cause of the laxatives Kuwabara sprinted off back to the bathroom.

"So were you guys pirates as well?" Asked Kurama getting back onto the topic.

"No before I met these guys I was just your average teenager." Answered Kira.

"What about you Rina?" Asked Kurama who seemed to be quite fascinated with the history of his new teammates.

"Me… well… ya know that one village next to the Karomie?" Asked Rina who seemed to be really calm for some reason.

All that were present nodded, that didn't include Yusuke and Kuwabara for they were still busy trying to control their bladders.

"The one with all the sad people." She continued. "Well yeah I lived there!" She said giving her insane smile once again.

"Um… then why the hell are you so damn perky?" Yelled Yusuke from the bathroom.

"It's a gift!" She said nodding happily.

"Okay yeah well that explains a lot," said Kuwabara who seem just a little more than nervous about being in the same room as her ever again.

"Well then how did you all meet?" Asked Kurama who seemed to be having a nosiness spell.

"Well uh… I forgot!" Shout Rina at the top of her lungs.

"Spaz! Don't you remember we were at the… uh… thing. Yeah!" Said Kikia as she struggled to remember.

"Idiot we met at different times remember. Kikia you came and destroyed my school, and you took me prisoner cause I wouldn't give you any of my pie." Kira sighed. She hated when she was the only one to remember stuff.

"Oh yeah… Hey you still owe me pie!" Said Kikia who happened to get a strange spur of the moment craving for pie.

"And then we meat Rina when well… she kinda just showed up. We have no idea how she got from her village to the middle of Japan." Sighed Kira who was now frustrated cause she didn't know.

"So you guys aren't related in anyway." Asked Kurama.

"Well duh." Said Rina who seemed to think that it was the most obvious thing in the world.

At that moment Yusuke and Kuwabara came back from the bathroom. And Koenma appeared on the table.

"News on the tournament. It will begin in two days. And in seven hours there will be a ball, dates are required. Boton is bring the rest of the girls over so that you all can get ready. Also before I forget dresses and tuxes are also required. Good bye, I have paper work to do." He somehow managed to say it all in one breath, then disappeared through the portal once again.

* * *

Authors Note- Guess I'm trying to make up for lost time. Two chappies in one day I feel quite nifty right about now. And there is a kinda sorta cliff hanger, kinda sorta, but not really. Well whatever I'm feeling nifty and thats all I gots to say about that. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And if you feel you need to review that would be A-Ok with me! 


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer **- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Wish I did, but I don't.

**Bandit Trio**

**Chapter 6 - Shopping, Swimming, Ball?**

Everyone was confused, the information finally registered as another portal appeared. Out of it came Boton leading one other girl. She was the same height as Hiei and had mint green hair.

"Okay girls this is Yukina, Yukina this Kira Kikia and Rina and now, SHOPPING!" cheered Boton.

Kira smiled uneasily while Kikia was sitting in the corner eating a giant cookie like a gerbil, as for Rina she was cowering in fear behind the couch twitching like crazy. Somehow Boton got them all through the portal and to a giant mall.

Boton dragged all the girls into numerous shops they needed accessories, make up, shoes, dresses and anything else that struck their fancy.

The shopping lasted hours, but they all got dresses that suited them perfectly. Yukina's was mint green to match her hair; Boton's dress was light pink cause pink is her favorite color. Kikia's dress was crimson red; Kira's was a beautiful plum, while Rina's was midnight blue.

When they got back from shopping Boton and Yukina and Kira had seven bags each. While Kikia and Rina each had one bag that looked like it couldn't hold anything bigger than a paper clip.

"Boys will you help us carry our heavy bags!" Whined Boton, as they walked in the door.

Yusuke groaned, Kurama just walked up to Kira and took her bags without complaint. Once Kuwabara saw Yukina He got even more stupider than he was before, he tried to act all buff and macho, it only made him look more pathetic, cause he couldn't even lift one bag. Yukina ended up having to carry all seven. Yusuke tried to help Kikia, but for some reason she wouldn't let him touch it. When he tried again she nearly bit off his head. Kikia then walked to the kitchen with him following. Once at the table she pulled out at least a thousand pints of brownie batter ice cream, and began stuffing them all into her mini fridge that was hidden in the corner. Yusuke stood wide-eyed as he witnessed this amazing phenomenon.

"How did you do that?!?!" Yusuke asked Kikia once she had finished stuffing every last pint into the mini fridge. Kikia just turned around tilted her head to the side and walked away. As she left the kitchen there was a loud thud heard coming from Rina's room. Everyone fearing the worst dashed off to see what was going on. They paused in front of Rina's room. Boton cautiously opened the door to reveal Rina, with half of her body in her bag. When she emerged she had with her a giant fish tank. It was so big you could go swimming in it. It had a plaque that said Freddy Freddy Jones Jr the 23rd and the weirdest thing of all was that it already had water in it. And when Rina pulled it out the water should have slouched out but it stayed put.

"Okay that's just weird!" Shout Kuwabara who was so confused it looked like he was going to cry.

"How the hell did you get that in that bag?!!" Asked Yusuke in a calm voice it seems that he was too shocked to know how to react.

"Like this!!" Replied Rina, as she shoved the fish tank back in, and pulled it out once again.

This time she set it on the floor next to her bed. Freddy Freddy Jone Jr the 23rd who was in the small tank on her night stand jumped across the bed and landed in the new tank. Rina beamed with pride as she pet the tiny fish with a chainsaw. Then went back to the bag and this time instead of just half her body her whole body disappeared into the bag. Only to reappear seconds later holding a smaller bag, which she stuck in her closet.

"Lets go SWIMMING!!!" Rina shout with joy and pushed everyone out the door so that they could get ready.

"But we don't have time, the ball is in like four hours. We need to get ready." Cried Boton who seemed to be in a panic.

"Plenty of time!" Rina said in a calm voice. "NOW GET READY FOR SWIMMING!!!" she shouted with the most terrifying face any of them had ever seen.

So they were ready in seconds and they were lead, well more like dragged by Rina into a portal, which lead to her private pool that no one knew about.

"SWIMMING!" She shouted as she did the most spastic yet elegant dive into the water. She was soon followed by the rest of the gang, who actually had the sense to change before getting into the pool. Yukina wore a pretty emerald green one piece, Boton wore a hot pink bikini and Kira wore a purple bikini, cause we all know that she wanted to look good for Kurama. Well yeah it worked! He was almost drooling, but he managed to hold it in as he went up to her. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before they both got into the pool. Kikia who was wearing a blood red and black swimsuit that made her look very shmexy Yusuke just stared. Hiei being the boring person that he is jumped in a tree, that some how had managed to grow inside, without any soil.

After everyone but Hiei had been swimming for about three and a half hours, nobody could find Rina. Until they heard a loud splash as Hiei was pushed in the water by Rina, who was now sitting in his spot on the tree. A smile that showed that she was very proud of herself. Hiei shot out of the water like a bullet and charged at Rina, who wouldn't stop laughing. Hiei stopped in inches in front of Rina with his Katana at her throat.

"So you really don't use gel. WOOOOOOOOOW!" She was totally fascinated.

Hiei just went "Hn," and kicked her back into the pool.

As Rina flew through the air she tried to flap her arms to see if she could fly, she obviously couldn't. She ended up doing a major belly flop that made all the water in the pool splash out and hit Hiei. Some how it all managed to get Hiei and nothing else.

Since the pool was empty they all left through the portal, to get ready for the ball, which was only like half an hour away. Of course the guys were finished before the girls.

"Yukina you need to help me with these two." Botan said as she pointed at Kikia and Rina with a look of dismay on her face.

Everyone else was all primped and pretty, but they were having just a 'little' trouble with Rina and Kikia. They refused to let anyone touch them with make-up. Soon the other girls had them tied to chairs so the 'torture', I mean primping could begin. The primping of the two rebels took more time than anyone would of thought; they were in an anti-primping mood. So even though they were tied to chairs they were still more than a handful. The girls somehow managed to get them ready just in time for the ball.

Each girl made a grand entrance down the stairs first was Boton she looked smashing, as did Yukina. Next down the stairs was Kira her halter plum dress hugged her curves, then flowed out at her hips. Her hair was done in a simple yet tasteful bun, with a few strand of hair on either side of her face. When Kurama saw her he was stunned beyond belief. After snapping out of his trance he complimented her, and gave her an elegant purple rose. That made it quite obvious they were going as a couple. Kira carefully placed the rose behind her ear. Soon more footsteps were heard, as Kikia appeared at the head of the stairs. Her blood red dress hugged her every curve it had a slit on one side that went just a little above her knee. Her hair was lightly curled and the look suited her perfectly. When she was descending the stairs Yusuke mouth hung open his jaw practically touched the floor. As soon as Kikia had finished her descent she gracefully walked over to the couch plopped down and started to watch T.V. As the T.V. turned on Rina appeared at the top of the stairs. She was dressed in a midnight blue dress that had black stars covering it making it look like the night sky. The dress was strapless and hugged her curves to her waist where it flared out. Rina's hair was half up and half down the part that was up was in a bun and had black chopsticks going through it. As she made her way down the stairs Hiei who was still on the windowsill looked over. He tried not to stare, but he couldn't help himself. As Rina took her final step of the stairs she tripped and fell flat on her face, causing Hiei to smirk at her stupidity.

Koenma appeared seconds after with a portal behind everyone, this snapping Hiei out of his trance cause no one was really paying any attention to him.

"So do you all have dates?" Koenma asked as he glanced at the gang.

The group shook their heads. Well accept Kurama and Kira, Kuwabara and Yukina. They were clearly already set.

"Well you leave me with no choice. I said that dates were required and you are not ready so I shall pick for you." Koenma said while shaking his head.

"WHAT. How did you expect us to get dates on such short notice." Yelled Kikia, who was clearly frustrated.

"Well that's not my problem. Now is it?" Koenma shrugged. "Now Kikia. You will go with Yusuke. And Rina will go with Hiei. Do you have a problem with that?"

Yusuke and Kikia looked at each other and blushed, before quickly looking the other way "Whatever" They mumbled in unison.

Rina giggled and Hiei glared daggers at Koenma.

"Well now that everyone is ready lets get going." As Koenma said this he linked arms with Boton and went through the portal.

* * *

Authors Note- Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you didn't thats just to darn bad. Of course I mean that in the nicest way possible. 


End file.
